First Annual Wikia Challenge
Because this contest may be long, I have decided to separate it into 2 different pages. Sorry if this messes you up, Skye. But I have decided to be annoying about my organization. -Nikki Note Information concerning this competition is all here. Sign ups are closed, but you may observe the contest. Rules and scoring are also on the aforementioned page. This competition is run by our founder, Skye, who will be participating, but not be scored (for obvious reasons). She will be rating the costumes unless she gives orders otherwise. Leaderboard and Overall Scores Please note. The scores that are the same, can be switched between places. Placing and current total score 1. Ellie - 50.5 2. Felicia - 50 3. Jen - 49.5 4. Kez -47.5 5. Sev -45.5 6. Nero - 39.5 7. Lee - 39.5 Week 1: A January 1st - January 7th Costumes #Sev = Archangel #Troy = Avatar #Nero = Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger #Italicos = Australia #Kez = Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) #Jen = Abstract art #Felicia = Astrid Lindgren #Lee = Amy Williams #Ellie = Agate Scoring (scoring done by Skye) #Sev = 6 #Troy = 8 #Nero = 6 #Italicos = 8 #Kez = 7 #Jen = 9.5 #Felicia = 9 #Lee = 7 #Ellie = 8.5 Week 2: B January 8th - January 15th Costumes #Sev = Battle for the Mcnugget #Troy = Barack Hussein Obama #Nero = Barack Hussein Obama #Italicos = Becs Baldago User:TheEmoticon24 #Kez = Buterfly #Jen = Blured memories. #Felicia = Bored face #Lee = Barrett 50 cal #Ellie = Bombur the Dwarf Scoring #Sev =8 #Troy =4 #Nero =4 #Italicos =7 #Kez = 7 #Jen = 9.5 #Felicia = 8.5 #Lee = 8.5 #Ellie = 7 Week 3- C Costumes January 15th - January 22nd #Sev = Clay's Avatar #Nero = Creeper #Italicos = Characters from Coded #Kez = Cabins at Camp Half-Blood #Jen = Clearing her mind #Felicia = Candor Symbol #Lee = Nothing #Ellie = Camlet Moat Scoring #Sev = 9 #Nero = 8.5 #Italicos = 9 #Kez = 8.5 #Jen = 8.5 #Felicia = 8.5 #Lee = 0 #Ellie = 8.5 Week 4: D January 22nd - January 29th Costumes #Sev = Duck Dynast #Nero = DJ'ing #Italicos = Dementor #Kez = Damon Salvatore #Jen = Draw Your World #Felicia = District 9 and 3/4 #Lee = Daniel Day Lewis #Ellie = Daenerys Targaryen Scoring #Sev = 7.5 #Nero = 8.5 #Italicos = 8.5 #Kez = 9 #Jen = 7.5 #Felicia = 7 #Lee = 8.5 #Ellie = 9 Week 5: E January 29th - February 5th Costumes #Sev =Enderman #Nero = Ed Sheeran #Italicos =Earth #Kez = Elizabeth I of England #Jen =Ellie Goulding #Felicia = Egg Man #Lee = Elmo #Ellie = Eau-de-nil Scores #Sev = 7 #Nero = 7 #Italicos = 8 #Kez = 8 #Jen = 7.5 #Felicia = 8 #Lee = 9 #Ellie = 9.5 Week 6: F February 5th - February 12th Costumes #Sev = Dr. Fraiser Crane From Fraiser, my Favorite show. #Nero = Finn The Human #Italicos ='F'''lower holding a '''F'ansign that says "F'''irst Annual Wikia Challenge" #Kez = Finnick Odair #Jen = Fluttershy :D #Felicia = Feläs avatar #Lee = France. #Ellie = Faience Scores #Sev = 8 #Nero = 9 #Italicos =10 #Kez = 8 #Jen =7 #Felicia = 9 #Lee = 6 and a half #Ellie = 8 (TIP: I will score you more points if i dont ACTALLY know what your costume is, and you force me to reserch it.) Week 7: G '''February 12th-Febuary 19th Costumes #Sev = Galileo Galilei #Nero = Gunter #Italicos = Google Gravity #Kez = Gollum #Jen = Gargoyle #Felicia = Grumpy groutch #Lee = #Ellie = Granulated Sugar Scoring #Sev = #Nero = #Italicos = #Kez = #Jen = #Felicia = #Lee = #Ellie = Category:Contests